Gritos da Alma
by epgm
Summary: Havia dor em seu olhar e sua alma estava cativa em algum lugar onde não podia, mas queria estar e isto me entristeceu profundamente, eu queria ajuda-la, porém ela não queria minha ajuda...
1. Chapter 1

**Com o coração em pedaços eu partia, porque mesmo sofrendo com seu ciúme doentio eu o amava muito, confesso que deixa-lo foi uma das coisas mais difíceis que já fiz na minha vida, mesmo sendo a coisa certa a se fazer. **  
><strong>****<strong>  
><strong>Havia dor em seu olhar e sua alma estava cativa em algum lugar onde não podia, mas queria estar e isto me entristeceu profundamente, eu queria ajuda-la, porém ela não queria minha ajuda.<strong>

Gritos** da alma**

CAP. 1

Com o coração em pedaços eu partia, porque mesmo sofrendo com seu ciúme doentio eu o amava muito, confesso que deixa-lo foi uma das coisas mais difíceis que já fiz na minha vida, mesmo sendo a coisa certa a se fazer.

A viajem de volta a minha terra de origem foi longa, cansativa, tudo que mais desejava naquele momento era morrer, não via minha vida sem ele, sinceramente não tinha a mínima ideia de como recomeçar como meu pobre pai queria.

O avião pousou no aeroporto de Seattle as seis da manha, meu pai me aguardava com um olhar orgulhoso, sei que ele estava feliz por finalmente eu ter me libertado, mal sabia ele que meu corpo cansado e com marcas permanentes era o único que estava ali chorando protegido pelos seus braços, meu coração e alma ainda estavam lá nas mãos do homem que confiei minha vida e não sei como liberta-los.

Finalmente adentramos a chuvosa Forks e não via hora de tomar um banho e me trancar em um canto para que minhas lágrimas fluíssem livremente, não queria fazer isso na frente do meu pai que já perdeu tantas noites de sono pensando que talvez no dia seguinte recebesse o corpo de sua única filha para sepultar.

_ Quer comer alguma coisa? _ Charlie disse depositando minhas malas em canto da sala.

_ Obrigada pai, só quero tomar um banho e dormir, estou muito cansada.

_ Ok! Seu quarto esta preparado há muito tempo a sua espera. _ Ele disse beijando-me ternamente na testa.

_ Obrigada! _ Falei subindo as escadas rumo ao meu antigo quarto.

O ambiente era acolhedor, não havia mudado nada, só as fotos que não se encontravam mais a cima da minha cama, agradeci meu pai mentalmente por isso. Tirei minhas roupas observando as manchas rochas espalhadas pela minha pele branca, elas estavam em todo lado, menos no rosto como sempre, ele nunca me atingiu no rosto para manter as aparências. Depois de um banho quente me enfiei de baixo de minhas cobertas e chorei abafando meus soluços coléricos com o travesseiro que tinha um cheiro tão bom, uma aroma de aconchego, sossego e paz, eu estava em casa e isso apesar de toda minha dor era tão bom.

Acordei sentindo-me tão quente, percebi que meu pai tinha passado por aqui durante a noite, pois havia um cobertor a mais sobre mim, minhas malas estavam todas no quarto e uma bandeja com frutas e cereais depositada em cima de minha mesa de estudos. Depois de comer liguei meu som no volume máximo e me coloquei a organizar minhas coisas no armário, precisava manter minha mente ocupada ou enlouqueceria.

Passei o dia organizando a bagunça de Charlie, limpei a casa, lavei, passei, cozinhei e agora estou aqui lendo um livro de um escritor brasileiro Graciliano Ramos, o melhor tentando ler e assim foi minha vida durante algumas semanas longas, eu acordava organizava a casa e lia, isto me fazia esquecer, mas a noite as lágrimas sempre traiam minha força diurna e eu sucumbia e me entregava a dor. Meu pai não dizia nada só me abraçava durante as noites que meu travesseiro não conseguia abafar meus soluços.

_ Isabella!

_ Sim pai. _ Falei colocando café em sua xicara.

_ Marquei uma consulta para você com um psicólogo filho de um amigo meu, ele é muito bom, já publicou vários livros sobre seu trabalho que estão entre as listas dos mais lidos, tenho certeza que ele vai poder te ajudar. _ Ele disse sem olhar nos meus olhos.

_ Eu estou bem pai, não preciso de psicólogo. _ Menti.

_ Definitivamente você não esta bem minha filha, tem dois meses que esta aqui e nunca colocou os pês fora desta casa, chora todas as noites, não escreve mais, se isto é estar bem acho que estou no planeta errado. Por favor, faça isso por mim. _ Falou finalmente olhando pra mim.

_ Está bem, eu vou. _ Falei. Eu devia isso a ele, afinal esta sendo tão paciente.

_ Tenho um presente para você na garagem, espero que goste. A clinica do Dr. Cullen é perto da delegacia, enfrente o restaurante do Joe. _ Charlie disse saindo.

Tomei um banho me arrumei e marchei rumo à garagem parando abismada diante do que estava vendo, meu pai me comprou um Audi igual ao meu antigo, mas este não era vermelho era prata e de uma porta. No banco havia um cartão que dizia "recomece sua vida de novo Bella, se permita ser feliz", sorri pela primeira vez depois de dois meses. Dei partida no carro saindo pelas ruas de Forks, tudo estava em seu devido lugar, era boa a sensação de estar de volta ao lugar onde vivi os melhores momentos da minha vida. Estacionei do lado de um volvo preto e adentrei o escritório do tal Cullen, este nome não me era estranho, mas não me lembrava do por que.

_ Bom dia senhorita posso ajuda-la. _ Uma senhora simpática perguntou.

_ Vim para uma consulta. _ Falei.

_ Seu nome, por favor.

_ Isabella Swan.

_ O Dr. Cullen já esta a sua espera senhorita Swan. Por aqui. _ A senhora disse abrindo uma porta e sinalizando para que eu entrasse.

Entrei fiquei fascinada com o lugar, era tão organizado e aconchegante e o cheiro era maravilhoso, havia orquídea por todo o lado, distraída nem percebi que o Dr. Cullen estava sentado atrás de sua mesa me observando curioso.

Havia dor em seu olhar e sua alma estava cativa em algum lugar onde não podia, mas queria estar e isto me entristeceu profundamente, eu queria ajuda-la, porém ela não queria minha ajuda.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 3**

**BPOV**

_ Oi pai. _ Falei entrando na delegacia e encontrando Charlie digitando algo no computador.

_ Oi minha filha. Como foi a consulta?

_ Não quero falar se tiver tudo bem.

_ Tudo bem.

_ Posso ficar aqui com o senhor. _ Falei meio sem jeito.

_ Está tudo bem? _ Charlie perguntou olhando-me fixamente.

_ Está sim, só não quero ficar sozinha.

_ Fique o tempo que quiser, é bom ter companhia. _ Ele disse esboçando um sorriso terno.

_ Obrigada, isso significa muito pra mim.

_ Vem cá. _ Charlie disse abrindo os braços.

Caminhei sem hesitar me sentando em seu colo e me aninhando em seus braços onde chorei sem medo e sem vergonha, Charlie não disse nada só me abraçou ainda mais apertado.

_ Eu te amo papai, obrigada por tudo. _ Falei descansando meu queixo no vão do seu pescoço.

_ Estou aqui para você sempre que precisar minha princesinha. _ Charlie disse me chamando pelo apelido de infância.

Voltei para casa bem mais reconfortada, sempre funcionava conversar com meu pai quando estava triste ou confusa, lembro-me de meus tempos de criança que ele sempre me abraçava e dizia "Estou aqui para você sempre que precisar minha princesinha" .

Lembrar-se destes momentos com Charlie me fez recordar de Antony um amigo que eu tinha muita estima, ou melhor, que eu amava, até hoje não entendo o porquê dele não ter aparecido para se despedir quando partir. Fiquei tão triste e magoada que conclui que ele não gostava de mim mesmo tendo me beijado quando fiz aniversario de 10 anos, foi o meu primeiro beijo e também o dele.

Liguei meu Ipod e iniciei o jantar ainda pensando em Antony, questionava-me se ele ainda morava em Forks, queria vê-lo. Um sorriso involuntário saiu de meus lábios quando a lembrança do menininho de cabelos castanhos claros e olhos verdes vieram em minha mente, ele sempre dizia que amava me ver sorrir e isso sempre me fazia gargalhar. Lágrimas molharam meu rosto quando percebi que a Bella do Antony não existia mais. "Será que Antony ainda é o mesmo, espero que ele tenha tido mais sorte do que eu" falei em voz alta para mim mesma.

Jantei e fiz um prato para Charlie e resolvi dormir, subi as escadas entrando no quarto do meu pai em busca de álbuns de fotografias, mas não encontrei nada, em meu quarto abri as gavetas de uma antiga cômoda e lá estavam eles. Sentei em minha cama e abri o primeiro e a primeira foto me fez sorrir, Antony e eu sentados na varanda montando um quebra cabeça, as fotos seguintes me assustaram, eu sorria em todas elas, as lágrimas logo nublaram meus olhos, mas a ultima imagem do álbum encheu meu coração de um sentimento saudoso quando vi o sorriso dele, seus cabelos bagunçados e seus olhos brilhantes, tão fofos, devia ter uns cinco anos mais ou menos. O próximo álbum nós já éramos bem maiores, mas o meu sorriso ainda estava lá e Antony estava ainda mais lindo, lembro-me bem desta época, já tinha uns 8 anos e os momentos desta fase da minha vida estão bem vivos em minha memória.

_ Bella! _ Charlie chamou batendo na porta.

_ Entre pai.

_ Vim dar boa noite e te entregar isso, estava na caixa do correio endereçado a você.

_ Peguei o objeto das mãos de meu pai e depois que ele saiu rasguei o papel encontrando um Cd de Kris Allen. Liguei meu antigo som, já que meu computador ficou em minha casa coloquei o cd e voltei para cama de onde apreciei as canções, mas uma em especial que estava grivada de verde na capa chamou minha atenção, era como se a pessoa que me mandou soubesse bem o que eu estava passando e chorei sentindo um conforto e como muito tempo não acontecia adormeci rápido.

**No Boundaries**

_Segundos, horas, tantos dias_

_Você sabe o que você quer, mas quanto tempo você pode esperar?_

_Cada momento dura para sempre, quando você sente que você perdeu o seu caminho_

_E se minhas chances se foram?_

_Estou começando acreditar que eu posso estar errado_

_Mas você me deu um bom motivo para lutar e não fugir._

_Então aqui estou, ainda persistindo_

_Com cada passo você escala uma outra montanha_

_A cada respiração fica mais difícil de acreditar_

_Você superará essa dor_

_mesmo que haja os furacões_

_Para chegar naquela coisa_

_Quando você acha que esta estrada não vai a lugar nenhum_

_Só quando você quase desistiu dos seus sonhos_

_Pegue-os pela mão e mostre que você pode_

_Não há limites_

_Lutei em terras para ficar na margem_

_E se hoje for tão bom de novo?_

_Não sei onde o futuro está nascendo e nada vai me deixar para baixo_

_Eu pulei cada ponte e eu ouvi todas as mentiras_

_Eu arrisquei ficar seguro, mas eu sempre soube o por que_

_Eu sempre soube o por que_

_Então aqui estou ainda persistindo_

_Com cada passo você escala uma outra montanha_

_A cada respiração fica mais difícil de acreditar_

_Você superará essa dor_

_mesmo que haja os furacões_

_Para chegar naquela coisa_

_Quando você acha que esta estrada não vai a lugar nenhum_

_Só quando você quase desistiu de seus sonhos_

_Pegue-os pela mão e mostre que você pode_

_Você pode ir mais alto, você pode ir mais fundo_

_Lá não há limites, acima e abaixo você_

_Quebre todas as regras porque não há nada entre você e seus sonhos_

_Com cada passo você escala uma outra montanha_

_a cada respiração fica mais difícil de acreditar_

_Não há limites_

_Com cada passo você escala uma outra montanha_

_A cada respiração fica mais difícil de acreditar_

_Você superará essa dor_

_mesmo que haja os furacões_

_Não há limites._

_ Bella não fique triste, não gosto de te ver assim, você deve sorrir.

_ Não consigo sorrir, minha mãe e meu pai brigaram hoje de novo, acho que eles vão se divorciar.

_ Olha pra mim. _ Antony disse com as duas mãos em meu rosto.

_ O que foi? _ Falei bem mais calma fintando seus olhos.

_ Vai dar tudo certo você vai ver. _ Antony disse me abraçando carinhosamente.

_ Se eu for embora nunca mais verei você. _ Falei abraçando Antony mais apertado.

_ Claro que me verá, você pode vir me visitar sempre que quiser e eu também posso ir te ver.

_ Não será a mesma coisa, não o verei todos os dias.

_ Não chore Bella. _ Antony disse beijando minha testa. Lembre-se que nada pode nos separar, nem a distancia e muito menos o tempo.

_ Promete? _ Perguntei.

_ Eu prometo que nunca vou te esquecer.

Acordei ouvindo Charlie me chamar, ele me observava sorrindo.

_ O que foi? _ Questionei.

_ Nada, só estou feliz que tenha dormido tranquila esta noite.

_ Dormi muito bem. _ Falei.

_ Sua mãe chega sábado.

_ Que bom, estou com saudades dela.

_ Ela foi a sua casa e pegou algumas coisas suas.

_ Ele estava lá? _ Perguntei sentindo meu coração bater mais forte.

_ Estava.

_ O que ele disse?

_ Perguntou onde você estava, mas sua mãe se recusou a dizer, então ele disse que logo você voltaria e então seria tarde.

Uma dor aguda atingiu meu peito, um medo de perdê-lo pra sempre me sufocava, eu não queria voltar, mas meu coração estava lá nas mãos dele e ele sabia disso.

_ Seja forte Bella, logo essa dor vai passar. _ Charlie disse me abraçando.

_ Espero que passe logo, não sei se posso aguentar muito tempo. _ Falei.

_ Quem mandou o presente? _ Charlie perguntou mudando de assunto.

_ Não sei, não tinha identificação.

_ Vou trabalhar, vai ficar bem?

_ Vai tranquilo pai, eu estou bem. Vou ao supermercado agora e aproveitar que o dia esta mais quente e passear um pouco na praia.

_ Faça isso, vai ser bom para você.

Sai de casa sem tomar café, não queria ficar sozinha e deixar a tristeza me consumir. Estacionei meu carro e entrei no supermercado. Peguei tudo que precisava e caminhei rápido pelos corredores em busca de frutas e verduras, distraída bati no carrinho de compras de alguém.

_ Me desculpe! Falei rápido para homem alto que estava de costas.

_ Esta desculpada Bella.

Meu coração bateu em um ritmo alucinado quando percebi que o homem que quase atropelei era o Dr. Cullen.

_ Oi Dr. Cullen. _ Falei envergonhada.

_ Olá! _ Ele disse sorrindo do meu embaraço.

_ Bom, eu já vou. Desculpe-me mais uma vez. _ Falei caminhando em passos rápidos.

Olhei para trás e ele ainda estava lá na mesma posição me olhando, mais uma vez senti aquela sensação familiaridade.

Escolhi as frutas e verduras que precisava e fui para caixa. Com várias sacolas nas mãos sai indo em direção ao meu carro. Enquanto organizava as compras no porta-malas vi o Dr. Cullen se aproximar empurrando seu carrinho cheio, meu coração mais uma vez bateu feito louco, não entendia o motivo de estar assim. Ele parou destrancando o carro estacionado ao lado do meu e começou organizar suas coisas no banco de traz. Terminei e sai devagar para não ser vista, mas foi em vão.

_ Parece que você esta fugindo de mim? _ Ele perguntou.

Fiquei parada olhando para ele feito idiota.

_ Você está bem Bella?

_ Só estou pressa, quero aproveitar que a chuva deu uma pausa e ir à praia.

_ Ótima ideia, se eu não tivesse que trabalhar te acompanharia. _ Ele disse estendendo a mão e abrindo minha porta. Bom passeio.

_ Obrigada. _ Falei sorrindo.

_ Você deve sorrir sempre. _ Ele disse antes de se afastar entrando em seu carro.

Liguei meu carro saindo confusa com o jeito que ele conversou comigo, como se me conhece e sua ultima fala me trouxe ainda mais forte a sensação de conhecê-lo.

**EPOV**

Senti meu coração dar saltos quando ela sorriu, tive vontade de abraça-la e dizer o quanto senti saudades, mas me segurei, deixaria ela descobrir quem eu era por si só.

Dei partida em meu carro saindo logo atrás dela. Percebi que ela estava melhor, a dor ainda estava em seus olhos, mas algo mudou dentro dela, mal posso esperar pela próxima consulta, quem sabe consigo faze-la se abrir um pouco mais.

_ Mãe! _ Chamei entrando em casa com as mãos cheias de sacolas.

_ Oi filho. _ Esme disse me ajudando.

_ Edward Antony Cullen por onde você andou que não foi mais visitar sua namorada.

Fiquei furioso ao ouvi-la pronunciar meu segundo nome.

_ Já te pedi milhões de vezes para não me chamar assim. _ Falei olhando-a.

_ Não consigo entender porque te incomoda tanto ser chamado de Antony. _ Tania disse me abraçando pela cintura.

_ Só não gosto e pronto. _ Falei ainda furioso.

_ Desculpa amor, mas é que fiquei com raiva, você sumiu.

_ Ando muito ocupado. _ Falei me livrando do abraço dela.

Recebi um olhar de repreensão de minha mãe e logo senti remorso por tratar Tania tão mal afinal ela não tem culpa de nada.

_ Desculpe-me Tania é que ando muito ocupado mesmo, prometo que vou me redimir. _ Falei beijando-a.

_ Você tem que me dar mais atenção Edward, você esta muito estranho nestes últimos meses.

_ Tania darei um jantar para uns amigos no sábado, venha. _ Minha mãe disse.

_ Não posso, vou para Seattle fazer umas compras epassarei a noite por lá.

_ Vou tomar um banho tenho que ir trabalhar. _ Falei.

_ Vou com você assim passamos um tempinho mais juntos. _ Tania falou.

Despi-me e Tânia me observava, quando já estava nu, ela veio até mim passou as mãos pelo meu peito e meu corpo me traiu, ela saiu furiosa e percebi que definitivamente eu estava completamente perdido e transformado com a volta de Bella.

Sai do banheiro encontrando Alice revirando meus cd´s.

_ O que esta fazendo Alice?

_ Procurando seu cd do Kris Allen.

_ Você não vai encontra-lo, ele esta no meu consultório. _ Menti.

_ Que pena, queria ouvi-lo.

_ Compre cd´s para você e para de fuçar em minhas coisas. _ Falei empurrando-a para fora de meu quarto.

_ Seu grosso. _ Alice gritou do outro lado da porta.

Vesti minha roupa e fui para o consultório, no caminho me recordei do dia que Bella partiu, chorei muito e fui incapaz de me despedir, não queria que ela visse meu estado deplorável. Cheguei bem cedo e a secretaria que minha mãe contratou estava em seu posto.

_ Bom dia Dr. Cullen.

_ Bom dia Jéssica.

_ Como esta minha agenda hoje?

_ Cheia, mas a primeira consulta é só daqui uma hora.

_ Obrigada. Falei entrando em minha sala.

Deitei minha cabeça na mesa e mais uma vez as recordações invadiram meus pensamentos.

_ Porque você fica bravo quando outras pessoas te chamam de Antony._ Bella perguntou.

_ Porque não gosto.

_ Mas eu chamo e você não fica bravo.

_ Bella não quero falar sobre isso ok!

_ Não, eu quero saber agora e você vai me contar. _ Ela disse fazendo bico.

_ Promete que não vai rir de mim.

_ Prometo.

_ Só você pode me chamar de Antony. _ Falei desviando meu olhar envergonhado.

_ Gosto disso. _ Bella disse beijando minha bochecha esquerda.

_ Verdade.

_ Sim. _ Ela disse sorrindo.

_ Você deve sempre sorrir, isto te deixa ainda mais linda. _ Falei fazendo-a rir ainda mais.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

**BPOV**

_ Oi pai. _ Falei entrando na delegacia e encontrando Charlie digitando algo no computador.

_ Oi minha filha. Como foi a consulta?

_ Não quero falar se tiver tudo bem.

_ Tudo bem.

_ Posso ficar aqui com o senhor. _ Falei meio sem jeito.

_ Está tudo bem? _ Charlie perguntou olhando-me fixamente.

_ Está sim, só não quero ficar sozinha.

_ Fique o tempo que quiser, é bom ter companhia. _ Ele disse esboçando um sorriso terno.

_ Obrigada, isso significa muito pra mim.

_ Vem cá. _ Charlie disse abrindo os braços.

Caminhei sem hesitar me sentando em seu colo e me aninhando em seus braços onde chorei sem medo e sem vergonha, Charlie não disse nada só me abraçou ainda mais apertado.

_ Eu te amo papai, obrigada por tudo. _ Falei descansando meu queixo no vão do seu pescoço.

_ Estou aqui para você sempre que precisar minha princesinha. _ Charlie disse me chamando pelo apelido de infância.

Voltei para casa bem mais reconfortada, sempre funcionava conversar com meu pai quando estava triste ou confusa, lembro-me de meus tempos de criança que ele sempre me abraçava e dizia "Estou aqui para você sempre que precisar minha princesinha" .

Lembrar-se destes momentos com Charlie me fez recordar de Antony um amigo que eu tinha muita estima, ou melhor, que eu amava, até hoje não entendo o porquê dele não ter aparecido para se despedir quando partir. Fiquei tão triste e magoada que conclui que ele não gostava de mim mesmo tendo me beijado quando fiz aniversario de 10 anos, foi o meu primeiro beijo e também o dele.

Liguei meu Ipod e iniciei o jantar ainda pensando em Antony, questionava-me se ele ainda morava em Forks, queria vê-lo. Um sorriso involuntário saiu de meus lábios quando a lembrança do menininho de cabelos castanhos claros e olhos verdes vieram em minha mente, ele sempre dizia que amava me ver sorrir e isso sempre me fazia gargalhar. Lágrimas molharam meu rosto quando percebi que a Bella do Antony não existia mais. "Será que Antony ainda é o mesmo, espero que ele tenha tido mais sorte do que eu" falei em voz alta para mim mesma.

Jantei e fiz um prato para Charlie e resolvi dormir, subi as escadas entrando no quarto do meu pai em busca de álbuns de fotografias, mas não encontrei nada, em meu quarto abri as gavetas de uma antiga cômoda e lá estavam eles. Sentei em minha cama e abri o primeiro e a primeira foto me fez sorrir, Antony e eu sentados na varanda montando um quebra cabeça, as fotos seguintes me assustaram, eu sorria em todas elas, as lágrimas logo nublaram meus olhos, mas a ultima imagem do álbum encheu meu coração de um sentimento saudoso quando vi o sorriso dele, seus cabelos bagunçados e seus olhos brilhantes, tão fofos, devia ter uns cinco anos mais ou menos. O próximo álbum nós já éramos bem maiores, mas o meu sorriso ainda estava lá e Antony estava ainda mais lindo, lembro-me bem desta época, já tinha uns 8 anos e os momentos desta fase da minha vida estão bem vivos em minha memória.

_ Bella! _ Charlie chamou batendo na porta.

_ Entre pai.

_ Vim dar boa noite e te entregar isso, estava na caixa do correio endereçado a você.

_ Peguei o objeto das mãos de meu pai e depois que ele saiu rasguei o papel encontrando um Cd de Kris Allen. Liguei meu antigo som, já que meu computador ficou em minha casa coloquei o cd e voltei para cama de onde apreciei as canções, mas uma em especial que estava grivada de verde na capa chamou minha atenção, era como se a pessoa que me mandou soubesse bem o que eu estava passando e chorei sentindo um conforto e como muito tempo não acontecia adormeci rápido.

**No Boundaries**

_Segundos, horas, tantos dias_

_Você sabe o que você quer, mas quanto tempo você pode esperar?_

_Cada momento dura para sempre, quando você sente que você perdeu o seu caminho_

_E se minhas chances se foram?_

_Estou começando acreditar que eu posso estar errado_

_Mas você me deu um bom motivo para lutar e não fugir._

_Então aqui estou, ainda persistindo_

_Com cada passo você escala uma outra montanha_

_A cada respiração fica mais difícil de acreditar_

_Você superará essa dor_

_mesmo que haja os furacões_

_Para chegar naquela coisa_

_Quando você acha que esta estrada não vai a lugar nenhum_

_Só quando você quase desistiu dos seus sonhos_

_Pegue-os pela mão e mostre que você pode_

_Não há limites_

_Lutei em terras para ficar na margem_

_E se hoje for tão bom de novo?_

_Não sei onde o futuro está nascendo e nada vai me deixar para baixo_

_Eu pulei cada ponte e eu ouvi todas as mentiras_

_Eu arrisquei ficar seguro, mas eu sempre soube o por que_

_Eu sempre soube o por que_

_Então aqui estou ainda persistindo_

_Com cada passo você escala uma outra montanha_

_A cada respiração fica mais difícil de acreditar_

_Você superará essa dor_

_mesmo que haja os furacões_

_Para chegar naquela coisa_

_Quando você acha que esta estrada não vai a lugar nenhum_

_Só quando você quase desistiu de seus sonhos_

_Pegue-os pela mão e mostre que você pode_

_Você pode ir mais alto, você pode ir mais fundo_

_Lá não há limites, acima e abaixo você_

_Quebre todas as regras porque não há nada entre você e seus sonhos_

_Com cada passo você escala uma outra montanha_

_a cada respiração fica mais difícil de acreditar_

_Não há limites_

_Com cada passo você escala uma outra montanha_

_A cada respiração fica mais difícil de acreditar_

_Você superará essa dor_

_mesmo que haja os furacões_

_Não há limites._

_ Bella não fique triste, não gosto de te ver assim, você deve sorrir.

_ Não consigo sorrir, minha mãe e meu pai brigaram hoje de novo, acho que eles vão se divorciar.

_ Olha pra mim. _ Antony disse com as duas mãos em meu rosto.

_ O que foi? _ Falei bem mais calma fintando seus olhos.

_ Vai dar tudo certo você vai ver. _ Antony disse me abraçando carinhosamente.

_ Se eu for embora nunca mais verei você. _ Falei abraçando Antony mais apertado.

_ Claro que me verá, você pode vir me visitar sempre que quiser e eu também posso ir te ver.

_ Não será a mesma coisa, não o verei todos os dias.

_ Não chore Bella. _ Antony disse beijando minha testa. Lembre-se que nada pode nos separar, nem a distancia e muito menos o tempo.

_ Promete? _ Perguntei.

_ Eu prometo que nunca vou te esquecer.

Acordei ouvindo Charlie me chamar, ele me observava sorrindo.

_ O que foi? _ Questionei.

_ Nada, só estou feliz que tenha dormido tranquila esta noite.

_ Dormi muito bem. _ Falei.

_ Sua mãe chega sábado.

_ Que bom, estou com saudades dela.

_ Ela foi a sua casa e pegou algumas coisas suas.

_ Ele estava lá? _ Perguntei sentindo meu coração bater mais forte.

_ Estava.

_ O que ele disse?

_ Perguntou onde você estava, mas sua mãe se recusou a dizer, então ele disse que logo você voltaria e então seria tarde.

Uma dor aguda atingiu meu peito, um medo de perdê-lo pra sempre me sufocava, eu não queria voltar, mas meu coração estava lá nas mãos dele e ele sabia disso.

_ Seja forte Bella, logo essa dor vai passar. _ Charlie disse me abraçando.

_ Espero que passe logo, não sei se posso aguentar muito tempo. _ Falei.

_ Quem mandou o presente? _ Charlie perguntou mudando de assunto.

_ Não sei, não tinha identificação.

_ Vou trabalhar, vai ficar bem?

_ Vai tranquilo pai, eu estou bem. Vou ao supermercado agora e aproveitar que o dia esta mais quente e passear um pouco na praia.

_ Faça isso, vai ser bom para você.

Sai de casa sem tomar café, não queria ficar sozinha e deixar a tristeza me consumir. Estacionei meu carro e entrei no supermercado. Peguei tudo que precisava e caminhei rápido pelos corredores em busca de frutas e verduras, distraída bati no carrinho de compras de alguém.

_ Me desculpe! Falei rápido para homem alto que estava de costas.

_ Esta desculpada Bella.

Meu coração bateu em um ritmo alucinado quando percebi que o homem que quase atropelei era o Dr. Cullen.

_ Oi Dr. Cullen. _ Falei envergonhada.

_ Olá! _ Ele disse sorrindo do meu embaraço.

_ Bom, eu já vou. Desculpe-me mais uma vez. _ Falei caminhando em passos rápidos.

Olhei para trás e ele ainda estava lá na mesma posição me olhando, mais uma vez senti aquela sensação familiaridade.

Escolhi as frutas e verduras que precisava e fui para caixa. Com várias sacolas nas mãos sai indo em direção ao meu carro. Enquanto organizava as compras no porta-malas vi o Dr. Cullen se aproximar empurrando seu carrinho cheio, meu coração mais uma vez bateu feito louco, não entendia o motivo de estar assim. Ele parou destrancando o carro estacionado ao lado do meu e começou organizar suas coisas no banco de traz. Terminei e sai devagar para não ser vista, mas foi em vão.

_ Parece que você esta fugindo de mim? _ Ele perguntou.

Fiquei parada olhando para ele feito idiota.

_ Você está bem Bella?

_ Só estou pressa, quero aproveitar que a chuva deu uma pausa e ir à praia.

_ Ótima ideia, se eu não tivesse que trabalhar te acompanharia. _ Ele disse estendendo a mão e abrindo minha porta. Bom passeio.

_ Obrigada. _ Falei sorrindo.

_ Você deve sorrir sempre. _ Ele disse antes de se afastar entrando em seu carro.

Liguei meu carro saindo confusa com o jeito que ele conversou comigo, como se me conhece e sua ultima fala me trouxe ainda mais forte a sensação de conhecê-lo.

**EPOV**

Senti meu coração dar saltos quando ela sorriu, tive vontade de abraça-la e dizer o quanto senti saudades, mas me segurei, deixaria ela descobrir quem eu era por si só.

Dei partida em meu carro saindo logo atrás dela. Percebi que ela estava melhor, a dor ainda estava em seus olhos, mas algo mudou dentro dela, mal posso esperar pela próxima consulta, quem sabe consigo faze-la se abrir um pouco mais.

_ Mãe! _ Chamei entrando em casa com as mãos cheias de sacolas.

_ Oi filho. _ Esme disse me ajudando.

_ Edward Antony Cullen por onde você andou que não foi mais visitar sua namorada.

Fiquei furioso ao ouvi-la pronunciar meu segundo nome.

_ Já te pedi milhões de vezes para não me chamar assim. _ Falei olhando-a.

_ Não consigo entender porque te incomoda tanto ser chamado de Antony. _ Tania disse me abraçando pela cintura.

_ Só não gosto e pronto. _ Falei ainda furioso.

_ Desculpa amor, mas é que fiquei com raiva, você sumiu.

_ Ando muito ocupado. _ Falei me livrando do abraço dela.

Recebi um olhar de repreensão de minha mãe e logo senti remorso por tratar Tania tão mal afinal ela não tem culpa de nada.

_ Desculpe-me Tania é que ando muito ocupado mesmo, prometo que vou me redimir. _ Falei beijando-a.

_ Você tem que me dar mais atenção Edward, você esta muito estranho nestes últimos meses.

_ Tania darei um jantar para uns amigos no sábado, venha. _ Minha mãe disse.

_ Não posso, vou para Seattle fazer umas compras epassarei a noite por lá.

_ Vou tomar um banho tenho que ir trabalhar. _ Falei.

_ Vou com você assim passamos um tempinho mais juntos. _ Tania falou.

Despi-me e Tânia me observava, quando já estava nu, ela veio até mim passou as mãos pelo meu peito e meu corpo me traiu, ela saiu furiosa e percebi que definitivamente eu estava completamente perdido e transformado com a volta de Bella.

Sai do banheiro encontrando Alice revirando meus cd´s.

_ O que esta fazendo Alice?

_ Procurando seu cd do Kris Allen.

_ Você não vai encontra-lo, ele esta no meu consultório. _ Menti.

_ Que pena, queria ouvi-lo.

_ Compre cd´s para você e para de fuçar em minhas coisas. _ Falei empurrando-a para fora de meu quarto.

_ Seu grosso. _ Alice gritou do outro lado da porta.

Vesti minha roupa e fui para o consultório, no caminho me recordei do dia que Bella partiu, chorei muito e fui incapaz de me despedir, não queria que ela visse meu estado deplorável. Cheguei bem cedo e a secretaria que minha mãe contratou estava em seu posto.

_ Bom dia Dr. Cullen.

_ Bom dia Jéssica.

_ Como esta minha agenda hoje?

_ Cheia, mas a primeira consulta é só daqui uma hora.

_ Obrigada. Falei entrando em minha sala.

Deitei minha cabeça na mesa e mais uma vez as recordações invadiram meus pensamentos.

_ Porque você fica bravo quando outras pessoas te chamam de Antony._ Bella perguntou.

_ Porque não gosto.

_ Mas eu chamo e você não fica bravo.

_ Bella não quero falar sobre isso ok!

_ Não, eu quero saber agora e você vai me contar. _ Ela disse fazendo bico.

_ Promete que não vai rir de mim.

_ Prometo.

_ Só você pode me chamar de Antony. _ Falei desviando meu olhar envergonhado.

_ Gosto disso. _ Bella disse beijando minha bochecha esquerda.

_ Verdade.

_ Sim. _ Ela disse sorrindo.

_ Você deve sempre sorrir, isto te deixa ainda mais linda. _ Falei fazendo-a rir ainda mais.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

**BPOV**

Dirigi devagar e ansiosa até o consultório do Dr. Cullen, não era dia de minha consulta, mas pedi ao meu pai que agendasse um momento para mim hoje, estava angustiada e precisava conversar com alguém. Estacionei o carro e caminhei em passos largos já que começava a chover, um frio percorria minha espinha e cada vez que me aproximava do consultório um contentamento me preenchia, era tão esquisito que um estranho me causasse sensações tão enigmáticas no meu interior.

_ Bom tarde. Falei adentrando o ressinto.

_ Boa tarde. Uma moça muito bonita disse.

_ Tenho uma consulta, estou uns minutos atrasada. Falei sem jeito.

_ O Dr. Está a sua espera. Se considere uma sortuda, pois ele não tolera atraso e nunca espera pelo paciente, ainda mais quando está no fim de seu expediente, mas você ele fez questão de aguardar. Pode entrar. _ A moça disse com uma expressão estranha, se eu não estivesse tão zonza poderia dizer que ela estava com ciúmes.

Entrei na sala e encontrei Edward sentado em sua poltrona, sem formalidade tomei meu lugar a sua frente.

_ Como você esta Isabella? _ Ele perguntou.

_ Eu já te pedi para não me chamar assim. _ Falei furiosa.

_ Porque você não gosta de ser chamada assim? _ Ele perguntou.

_ Não quero falar sobre isso _ Falei abaixando a cabeça.

_ Bella! Ele chamou inclinando seu corpo em minha direção me olhando intensamente. Você precisa falar, quero muito ajuda-la, mas basta só eu querer.

_ Me desculpe mais é que dói falar, me deprime e me traz recordações ruins.

_ O que te trouxe aqui esta tarde? _ Ele perguntou.

_ Não sei explicar muito bem, mas gosto de conversar com você, de uma forma estranha isso me acalma, faz a dor ir embora e consigo sorrir, coisa que não posso fazer com meu pai, entende. _ Falei recebendo dele um olhar surpreso.

_ No nosso primeiro encontro ficou combinado que discutiríamos sobre livros. _ Ele falou mudando de assunto me deixando extremamente aliviada.

_ Gosto de romances, tanto que escrevi alguns. Meus favoritos são da escritora Jane Austen. _ Falei.

_ O meu preferido é orgulho preconceito _ Ele disse pensativo _ gosto da força de Elisabeth, que nunca deixa ser quem é para admirar alguém, ela é corajosa, inteligente e sabe muito bem o que quer. O Sr. Darcy que é homem sério, honesto, amável, mas orgulhoso e egoísta e foi exatamente este seu lado ruim que Elisabeth viu. Ambos são orgulhosos e preconceituosos, mas não hesitaram em admitir seus erros e lutarem pelo amor que descobriram sentir um pelo outro. Ele admitiu seu erro e fez de tudo para concerta-lo, ela viu que o julgamento que fez de seu amado foi precipitado. No fim se casaram e construíram uma relação solida, cheia de amor e respeito mutuo.

_ É exatamente por isso que gosto deste livro. _ Falei sorrindo abertamente.

_ Gosto quando você sorrir. _ Ele disse também sorrindo.

Ao ouvir as palavras de Edward me lembrei de Antony e ali percebi o quanto eles se pareciam.

_ O que foi? _ Ele perguntou.

_ Não é nada.

_ Tem certeza? _ Ele perguntou mais uma vez.

_ Acho que esta na minha hora. _ Falei fugindo do assunto.

_ Nos vemos semana que vem?

_ Com certeza. _ Falei saindo.

O resto da semana passou rápido e acordei no sábado com minha mãe me enchendo de beijos.

_ Mamãe. _ Falei abraçando chorosa.

_ Oi meu anjo, como você esta?

_ Resistindo, mas não está fácil.

_ Eu sei boneca, mas vai passar.

_ Cadê o Phil? _ Perguntei.

_ Está lá em baixo conversando com Charlie.

_ Vou trocar de roupa e descer para vê-lo.

_ Vamos jantar na casa da família do Antony, lembra-se dele. _ Mamãe perguntou.

_ Sim. Ele vai estar lá?

_ Esme falou que sim? _ Renê disse.

_ Tenho pensado muito nele ultimamente. _ Confessei.

_ Vai ser bom reencontrar os velhos amigos, vai te fazer bem.

_ Vou me trocar. _ Falei saindo da cama.

A tarde foi muito agradável passeei com minha mãe e conversamos muito, em nenhum momento ela mencionou o nome de Jacob o que me deixou feliz.

À noite saímos para o tão esperado jantar, a ansiedade me consumia e fui todo o caminho em silêncio imaginando como seria reencontrar Antony depois de tanto tempo.

Charlie estacionou o carro em frente a enorme casa que não havia mudado nada, todos desceram e caminhei lentamente atrás deles. Renée tocou a campainha e uma senhora muito elegante atendeu, logo a reconheci do escritório do Dr. Cullen , mas também sua imagem tomou minha mente em meus tempos de criança e percebi naquele momento que ali na minha frente estava Esme a Mãe de meu amigo de infância. Depois de cumprimentar todos ela veio em minha direção me abraçando ternamente.

_ Você esta tão linda minha querida, é tão bom revê-la de novo.

_ É bom te ver também. Onde está Antony? _ Perguntei não disfarçando minha ansiedade.

_ Está no quarto dele meio indisposto.

_ Quero vê-lo. _ Falei sem hesitar.

_ Na hora do jantar ele vai descer.

_ Posso subir até lá?

Esme hesitou por um momento, mas logo um enorme sorriso surgiu em seu rosto e ela fez um aceno com a cabeça dizendo que sim. Com pressa subi a escadas percorrendo o caminho familiar, logo estava em frente à porta de seu quarto que ainda conservava o antigo adesivo com seu nome, bati na porta e não obtive resposta, tremendo girei a maçaneta e entrei, ele dormia de costas, estava sem camisa e sua respiração estava acelerada, como se sofresse em sonhos por algo, me aproximei angustiada por vê-lo daquela forma, cheguei mais perto me surpreendendo quando meu nome saiu de seus lábios audivelmente. Fiquei feito boba observando seus ombros largos e seus braços musculosos.

Longos minutos se passaram e me virei pronta para sair quando meu nome mais uma vez foi pronunciado, me virei pensando ser ainda sonho e me surpreendi quando ele saiu da cama e me abraçou apertado, fiquei confusa, mas logo a realidade bateu em meu rosto como um tapa doloroso, era ele Antony, sempre foi ele, como pude ser tão cega.

**EPOV**

A consulta com Bella me deixou ainda mais angustiado, percebi havia dor em seu olhar e sua alma estava cativa em algum lugar onde não podia, mas queria estar e isto me entristeceu profundamente, eu queria ajuda-la, porém ela não queria minha ajuda.

Cheguei em casa e minha mãe anunciou a família de Bella estaria no jantar de sábado, não me preocupei pois tinha certeza que ela não viria, na sexta cancelei minhas consultas, estava angustiado, minha vontade era procura-la e dizer quem eu era, mas tinha medo de atrapalhar seu tratamento. Fiquei tão feliz quando ela disse que gostava de conversar comigo, de alguma forma seu corpo reagia a minha presença.

Sábado tomei café cedo e sai para correr um pouco na praia, meus pensamentos ainda eram dela, estava louco para vê-la de novo, terça feira o dia de sua próxima consulta estava tão distante e meu coração reclamava a sua presença o mais rápido possível, agora. Em um impulso voltei ao meu carro e parti rumo a casa dela diria toda a verdade sobre quem eu era, mas não tinha ninguém a casa estava silenciosa. Dirigi rápido pelas ruas de Forks, precisava de adrenalina, algo tinha que acontecer em meu interior, talvez a esquecia por alguns minutos, mas mais uma vez falhei ao avista-la com sua mãe no único restaurante da cidade, diminui a velocidade e a contemplei por alguns segundos.

Cheguei em casa e fui direto para meu quarto onde depois de um banho me joguei na cama e adormeci logo.

Os sonhos com Bella eram frequentes, era só fechar os olhos e sua imagem logo surgia, mas ela estava sempre tão distante de mim e sempre havia dor em seu olhar. Sua alma estava cativa em algum lugar onde não podia, mas queria estar e isto me entristeceu profundamente, eu queria ajuda-la, porém ela não queria minha ajuda.

Gritava seu nome tantas vezes, mas ela não me ouvia e eu ficava lá olhando-a chorar sem nunca poder me aproximar.

Abri meus olhos aliviado por finalmente sair daquele sonho torturante, mas percebi que ainda estava dormindo pois Bella estava em meu quarto.

_ Bella! Chamei.

Ela girou seu corpo ficando de frente para mim, estava tão linda e parecia assustada, mais diferente de todos os sonhos ela me ouviu e sem pensar duas vezes sai da cama e abracei apertado encostando sua cabeça em meu peito, seu corpo ficou rígido por alguns minutos, mas logo relaxou e suas lágrimas molhavam meu peito nú.

_ Você sabia? _ Ela perguntou alisando minhas costas.

_ Sim, desde o momento que seu nome foi anunciado como minha nova paciente.

_ Porque não falou nada?

_ Pensei que uma hora ou outra você se lembraria.

_ Perdoe-me por não reconhece-lo. _ Ela falou deixando um soluço escapar de seu peito. Como fui burra em não associar os cabelos castanhos claros, os olhos verdes, as covinhas quando sorri e as pequenas pintas de nascença em suas bochechas e a forma de falar "você deve sorrir sempre".

_ Não chore Bella, não gosto de te ver assim, sei que esta ferida e confusa. Não estou chateado com você.

_ Não está?

_ Não.

_ Você ficou alto, está forte e ainda mais bonito. _ Ela disse com o queixo apoiado em meu ombro.

_ Obrigada! _ E você continua linda, só o seu sorriso que não è o mesmo e é claro que está bem mais sexy agora. _ Falei arrancando um sorriso dela.

_ Só você mesmo para me fazer rir, quando minha vontade é chorar.

_ Bella! _ Falei segurando seu queixo para que não desviasse o olhar. Deixa eu te ajudar por favor, não durmo direito desde a nossa primeira consulta, sinto-me impotente em te ver sofrer tanto e não poder fazer nada. _ Falei deixando escapar uma lágrima.

Ela estendeu a mão secando a umidade de meus olhos e em seguida deu-me um beijo terno na bochecha o que fez meu coração bater acelerado.

_ Não quero que sofra por mim, eu não mereço. _ Ela disse olhando em meus olhos.

_ Você merece o melhor e vou fazer até o impossível para vê-la feliz de novo._ Falei beijando sua testa e abraçando-a apertado de novo, era tão bom tê-la em meus braços.

_ O que está acontecendo aqui? _ Tânia perguntou entrando em meu quarto abruptamente, e foi só ali que cai na real que não era um sonho e sim realidade, ignorei minha namorada e olhei sorrindo para Bella, feliz por finalmente podermos conversar como amigos, ela sabia que eu era o Antony e isto significava tanto para mim.


End file.
